ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Uprising in Lannisport
'''The Uprising of Lannisport '''was an event in 370 AC and the culmination of the Red God presence in the Westerlands. As the title suggests, the event took place in Lannisport, and the aftermath saw the weakening of Lannisport significantly and the ascension of Addysen as the Lady of Lannisport, the first woman to rule over the city in several generations. Causes Late in 368 AC, an Essosi merchant named Walen Davar took up residence in Lannisport, intending to increase the influence of the Red God among Westermen. Though this initially started peacefully, it rapidly increased into something fanatical, with Walen having taken and bribed several important figures in Lannisport by the time the Red God followers arose around Hornvale in late 370 AC. Following those events, and the return of Everan Lannister from King's Landing, Walen intended on killing all of House Lannister in one blow and potentially even taking the Westerlands for himself. After causing several disruptions in Lannisport, mostly due to the presence of cultists in the west and refugees entering Lannisport, the smallfolk increased tensions and were on the verge of rioting. Walen's plan - to scourge House Lannister, eventually came to fruition as Everan's commissioned ship - The Remembrance - was toured by Joanna, Addysen, Melesa, and Myranda Lannister early in the morning on the day of the uprising. The Course of the Uprising The Remembrance exploded shortly after Addysen, Myranda and Joanna begun their tour. Addysen was gravely injured in the blast and was saved by Damion, while Melesa attempted to save both Joanna and Myranda by shielding them. Melesa succeeded in saving both herself and Myranda, however, Joanna died, having been posioned only moments before the explosion. Immediately after, Damion and those under his command were able to leave the city before they were attacked, and immediately made their way to Casterly Rock. Leonetta Hill, watching from the crowd prior to the explosion managed to aid in saving Addysen, but returned to the city in the guise of night. Adolin Elonar, under command of Damion, managed to secure half the city before riots started shortly after, prompted by Walen Davar. Those under his command split, several of his commanders having been bribed by Walen, effectively halving the City Watch. The rest of the day was spent in several skirmishes as both commanders vied for important strategic places in Lannisport. They eventually reached a stalemate in the night. During this time, Walen Davar had set fire to the sections of Lannisport he controlled, and Doilin Mellar successfully infiltrated the Lannister manse, slaying both Myria Lannett and Everan Lannister. Joyeuse Lannister and Rhaenyra Baratheon managed to escape the ordeal. Later in the night, steady streams of refugees began pouring into Adolin's side, and with them, ranks of Lannisport city guards. Using this advantage, Adolin managed to secure the docks, which had previously been held by Walen's forces. He also used this to secure the bend, a position required, elsewise they would eventually lose. Walen, having noticed that he would inevitably lose in a protracted fight, had his men convene in the square for a final confrontation. As the Sept of Lannisport burned, the last battle commenced. In a bloodbath and mix of confusion, Walen Davar was beheaded by Leonetta Hill after appearing as a 'ghostly wraith that cut down a dozen men.' Shortly after, what remained of Walen Davar's forces were shattered and eventually slain as Adolin's men moved to secure the city. Early in the next morning, Adolin slew Doilin Mellar at the gates of the manse and began coordinating relief efforts for the victims of the uprising. Aftermath Several important shops and noble Houses were ended during the uprising. House Lannister suffered it's largest blow in over a century, and Addysen Lannister was named Lady of Lannisport. Joanna's death meant that her bastard child, Andrey, was left without a parent. The City Watch was left devastated in numbers and following the uprising numbered a total of 2,368.